The invention relates to a pedal device for a bass drum according to the characterizing clause of patent claim 1.
Pedal devices for bass drums are available in many different types and variations. xe2x80x9cSticksxe2x80x9d, the professional magazine for drums and percussion instruments, published a market overview of the available bass drum pedals in May 1997, pages 62 and 63.
The goal of the developments is to transfer the drummer""s foot play to the bass drum quickly and precisely. The pedal devices comprise a base plate or a frame structure which is attached to the edge of the bass drum by means of a clamping claw. A slanted pedal is arranged rotating about a horizontal axis in the basic frame of the pedal device. It is pre-stressed in a neutral position by means of a spring or similar device. The pedal acts on an operating mechanism, typically a chain mechanism, which transfers the pedal""s rocking motion generated by the drummer""s foot pressure to a mallet, which in turn activates the bass drum.
In order to play faster or more complicated rhythms many drummers use two pedal devices which are mounted on one or on separate bass drums and which are activated alternating with one foot or simultaneously with both feet.
The drawback of the two pedal option is that the play is imprecise and/or no foot is available for playing the hi-hats (foot activated drum).
The object of the invention is to further develop a pedal device for a bass drum so as to allow playing variations using only one foot which variations could previously not be played or could be played only when using two pedal devices.
The problem is solved by the characterizing features of patent claim 1.
The pedal device of the invention comprises a base plate and a basic structure which is arranged on the base plate on which a two-part pedal is arranged. Both pedal parts are arranged independent from each other swivelling about a common or individual horizontal axis.
Each of the two pedal parts acts on an associated operating mechanism that transfers the rocking motion of each pedal part, which is generated by foot activation, to a mallet associated to each pedal.
The operating mechanisms are configured as a chain mechanism and/or a lever or crank mechanism.
The pedal parts are preferably arranged so that one, the front pedal part, is played with the tip of the foot while the other, the rear pedal part, is played with the heel of the foot. Accordingly, the pedal device can be played according to the conventional method and additionally using the heel.
The advantages resulting from the above are obvious.
In order to play a basic rhythm the drummer now simply has to perform a rocking motion with his foot. The strokes on the bass drum amount to twice the frequency of the rocking motion. This permits that a fast basic rhythm is played while moving the foot relatively slowly.
Varying the foot play, i.e. rhythmically alternating the play between tip and heel of the foot, allows basic rhythms, combinations and variations of sound using only one foot which previously could not be played at all or were achieved only with two pedal devices because either the xe2x80x9cspeed of playxe2x80x9d allowed by the pedal device reached its limits or else the drummers xe2x80x9cabilityxe2x80x9d was inadequate.